MANSION VAMPIRE
by ayano646cweety
Summary: Petualangan para tokoh Bleach menuju sebuah Mansion mewah yang berisi vampir-vampir para tokoh Vampire Knight. Crossover pertama Ayano. BLEACH VS VAMPIRE KNIGHT. MIND TO REVIEW?
1. Chapter 1

MANSION VAMPIRE

.

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

VAMPIRE KNIGHT © MATSURI HINO

MANSION VAMPIRE © AYANO646CWEETY

.

.

.

BLEACH VS VAMPIRE KNIGHT

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

Chapter 1

"Tatsuki, lihatlah." Orihime menunjukkan sebuah buku tua dan usang pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau temukan dimana?" Tanya Tatsuki seraya mengambil buku itu.

"Kemarin aku dan Ulquiorra pergi keperpustakaan. Lalu Ulqui menemukan buku ini. Katanya malam hari buku ini bercahaya. Sempat nggak percaya sih… tapi itu benar. Aku sudah membuktikannya." Jelas Orihime.

"Benarkah?" Tatsuki mulai heran dan membuka halaman per halaman buku itu.

"Benar. Tampak jelas jika dalam keadaan benar-benar gelap. Seperti penerangan saat mati lampu." Jelas Orihime meyakinkan.

"Boleh aku buktikan?" pinta Tatsuki.

"Tentu. Tapi jangan sampai hilang." Saran Orihime.

"Terimakasih. Ayo pulang, Hime." Ajak Tatsuki dan segera meninggalkan taman Karakura.

~MANSION VAMPIRE~

"Kau benar, Hime! Aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Malam hari buku ini benar-benar bercahaya!" seru Tatsuki membuta seisi kelas mengerubungi bangku Orihime.

"Buku apa itu?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Kalian serius?" seru Uryuu kaget saat Orihime menjelaskan tentang buku itu diatap sekolah.

"Empat rius." Jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Kau sudah membaca isi buku itu?" Tanya Toushiro pada Ulquiorra.

"Sudah." Singkat Ulquiorra.

"Tentang apa isinya?" Tanya Toushiro kembali karena merasa jawaban Ulquiorra kurang memuaskan.

"Sudah. Tentang dunia vampire." Jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Menarik!" seru Toushiro seraya mengambil alih buku itu.

"Kau mau membuktikannya? Bagaimana kalu bersama-sama?" usul Ichigo yang juga penasaran pada buku itu.

"Baiklah. Nanti sore jam 5, kita kumpul diatap gedung ini." Usul Toushiro semangat.

"Kenapa harus disekolah?" Tanya Rukia yang agaknya kurang setuju.

"Tempat ini cocok untuk pembuktian. Benarkan Toushiro?" jawab Grimmjow dan melirik kearah sobat kecilnya itu.

"Bagi yang tidak ingin ikut, tidak usah sok berani. Tak perlu datang." Ucap Toushiro.

"Urusai! Aku bukan penakut!" seru Rukia kesal.

~MANSION VAMPIRE~

"Kau datang juga, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo yang menyadari ada Rukia disebelah Momo.

"Tentu!" ucap Rukia semangat.

"Sudah lengkapkah? Ayo masuk!" ajak Toushiro.

"Jangan terlalu semangat, Shiro." Saran Momo.

"Dasar pendek." Ejek Grimmjow dengan tawanya yang membahana.

"Urusai!" teriak Toushiro seraya menginjak kaki kanan Grimmjow.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" seru Ulquiorra merasa tertanggu dengan kebisingan yang didengarnya.

"Haaaahhhhh…" desah Nel seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Perdebatan kalian membuat kita cepat sampai diatap sekolah." Ucap Renji saat mereka semua tiba diatap sekolah.

"Ambil posisi melingkar!" perintah Uryuu dan meletakkan buku itu ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Ulquiorra, bisakah kau ceritakan sedikit tentang isi buku itu?" Tanya Nel.

"…" tak ada jawaban.

"Ayolah Ulquiorra…" pinta Grimmjow.

"Baiklah." Sesaat Ulquiorra menghela nafas.

"Dibuku itu tertulis, terdapat sebuah Mansion disuatu tempat yang tak diketahui namanya. Mansion yang mewah yang dihuni oleh para Vampire. Mereka terbagi menjadi 2 level. Level A yang berarti vampire darah murni yang memiliki kekuatan tidak terbatas dan vampire level B yang memiliki kekuatan dibawa vampire level A. Diluar Mansion itu terdapat beberapa level vampire lagi, manusia, dan juga vampire hunter. Vampire yang berada diluar mansion itu terdiri dari vampire level C, level D, dan juga level E. Level E adalah vampire yang buas dan ganas. Mereka tidak menggunakan akal sehat mereka. Sedangan vampire hunter adalah pemburu vampire. Vampire hunter bertugas membunuh para vampire yang membahayakan manusia." Jelas Ulquiorra dan berhenti sejenak.

"Lalu?" Tanya Uryuu penasaran.

"Biar aku yang teruskan." Ucap Orihime menawarkan diri.

"Terimakasih, Hime." Ucap Ulquiorra.

"Lalu, dimansion mewah itu hanya terdapat 2 vampir keturunan darah murni alias vampire level A. Mereka adalah kaka beradik sekaligus sepasang suami istri. Karena jumlah vampire darah murni yang sedikit, maka biasanya akan dijodohkan sesame saudaranya. Mereka adalah Kaname Kuran dan Yuuki Cross. Dan sisanya vampire level B, seperti Zero Kiryuu *disini kubuat Zero jadi vampire level B.*, Takuma Ichijo, Ruka Souen, Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, errrr… lalu Seri Shiki, Rima Touya, dan Seiren. Mereka tokoh penting dibuku itu. Lalu disuatu tempat terdapat sebuah mansion yang tak kalah mewah. Mansion ini dihuni oleh vampire darah murni dan manusia. Mereka adalah Shizuka Hio, Sara Shirabuki, Maria Kurenai, dan yang manusia adalah Ichiru Kiryuu. Namun mereka semua jahat. Mereka semua ingin menguasai dunia. Mereka tidak dapat dibunuh karena kemurniaan darahnya. Jika ada yang berani membunuh mereka, maka yang membunuh mereka akan dieksekusi." Lanjut Orihime.

"Hm… Kalau jahat, kenapa tidak dibunuh saja?" Tanya Grimmjow seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kan sudah kubilang! Jika mereka dibunuh akan dieksekusi." Jawab Orihime agak kesal.

"Oh iya, kenapa para vampire hunter tidak membunuh semua vampire yang ada? Bukankah sama saja akan membahayakan para manusia? Lalu, apa para manusia mengetahui keberadaan vampire?" Tanya Uryuu bertubi-tubi.

"Itu karena ketua vampire hunter Kaien Cross, telah memiliki perjanjian bersama Kaname Kuran untuk membentuk perdamaian antara manusia dengan vampire. Jika ada manusia yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka, maka ingatannya akan dihilangkan." Jawab sebuah suara yang tak diketahu keberadaannya.

"Suara siapa tadi?" Tanya Tatsuki celingak-celinguk.

"?" mereka semua kebingungan mencari sumber suara.

"Hei! Ini aku!" seru suara itu lagi tanpa ada tanda-tanda sosoknya.

"Si-siapa itu?" Tanya Rukia mulai gemetar.

"Lihat aku!" perintah suara itu.

"Lihat dimana? Sosokmu saja kami tak melihatnya!" jawab Ichigo ketus.

"Aku lihat!" seru Orihime dan menarik lengan Ulquiorra agar mengikuti apa yang Orihime lihat.

"Buku?" Tanya Ulquiorra bingung.

"Tepat!" jawab suara itu.

"Waw! Bukunya bisa berbicara!" seru Momo girang.

"Keren… siapa kau?" Tanya Toushiro kagum.

"Kalian akan tahu aku jika kalian mau membantu kami. Kami butuh bantuan." Jawab buku itu.

"Cih! Apa-apaan buku ini." Ucap Grimmjow kesal.

"Diam dulu Grimmjow!" seru Nel.

"Memang apa yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya Renji penasaran dan mendekati buku itu.

"Kami semua diserang oleh Shizuka Hio. Bagi yang sudah membaca isi buku ini, pasti tahu siapa dia." Ucap buku itu sedangkan Ulquiorra dan Orihime mengangguk.

"I-ini tidak mungkin… aku sedang bermimpikah? Ichigo! Tampar aku!" perintah Rukia.

"PLAKKK!"

"Baka! Sakit!" seru Rukia seraya mengelus pipinya.

"Kau yang menyuruhku!" jawab Ichigo kesal.

"Kalian berdua, diamlah!" bentak Uryuu.

"Jika kami bisa membantu, kami akan membantu." Ucap Orihime lembut.

"Benar kata Orihime!" ucap Momo mengiyakan.

"Benarkah? Kalian semua mau membantuku kami? Terimakasih!" ucap buku itu gembira.

"Siap untuk berpetualang? Berpeganganlah. Jangan pernah takut menghadapi apa yang ada didepan. Terus lalui dengan kegigihan. Jangan berhenti ditengah jalan. Yakin pada kemampuan kita. Yakin bahwa kita bisa. Dan yakin jika esok kita masih hidup." Ucap buku itu dan mereka semua seolah terhisap kedalam buku itu dengan diselimuti cahaya terang yang terlihat seperti bintang jatuh dari kejauhan.

TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

.

.

.

MIND TO REVIEW?

.

.

.

^THANK YOU^


	2. Chapter 2

MANSION VAMPIRE

.

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

VAMPIRE KNIGHT © MATSURI HINO

MANSION VAMPIRE © AYANO646CWEETY

.

.

.

BLEACH VS VAMPIRE KNIGHT

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

Chapter 2

"Bruuuukkkk!" mereka semua sukses mendarat sangat 'cantik' *pantat nyium tanah*.

"Itaii…" rintih beberapa dari mereka.

"Tempat apa ini?" gumam Grimmjow seraya mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya.

"Mungkinkah ini mansion itu?" Tanya Nel seraya bangkit dari posisi 'cantik'nya.

"Kenapa hancur begini…? Terjadi gempakah?" giliran Momo yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Hai!" sapa sebuah suara yang taka sing bagi mereka.

"Ka-kau buku itu?" Tanya Rukia Nampak terkejut.

"Benar! Perkanalkan, aku Takuma Ichijou. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucapnya ramah seraya membungkuk hormat pada mereka semua.

"Kau… tampan sekali." Puji Momo kagum melihat sosok Takuma yang terlihat tampan dimatanya dengan setelan kaos hijau berlengan panjang dan celana panjang putih.

"Terimakasih, nona Momo Hinamori." Ucapnya ramah dan sekali membungkuk ala butler pada Momo.

"Hei… hei…" ucap Toushiro yang langsung menarik lengan Momo mendekat padanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau adalah vampire level B. benarkan?" Tanya Orihime memasti9kan.

"Tepat, nona Orihime Inoue." Jawab Takuma ramah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama kami?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Karena saya adalah vampire, nona Tatsuki Arizawa." Jawabnya dengan ramah kembali.

"Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan ini semua?" Tanya Rukia yang masih belum percaya hal aneh ini.

"Baiklah, aku adalah Takuma Ichijo. Sahabat baik Kaname Kuran. Saat ini, Shizuka Hio sedang melangsungkan penyerangan. Ini adalah ruang bawah tanah mansion ini. Saya akan mengantarkan anda semua pada tuan Kaname. Tapi seperti yang saya katakana tadi, kalian semua harus yakin pada diri kalian bahwa kalian pasti dapat membantu kami dan selamat sampai akhir." Ucap Takuma.

"Tapi, kenapa kami yang dipilih?" Tanya Toushiro curiga.

"Karena kalian yang menemukan buku ini. Ini sengaja dikirim kedunia lain. Siapa yang menemukannya akan berpetualang didunia vampire." Jawab Takuma.

"Bukankah Ulquiorra yang menemukannya? Kenapa kita juga ikut? Dan kenapa juga kau baru muncul saat kami berkumpul?" Tanya Uryuu.

"Karena kunci buku ini hanya bisa dibuka saat yang melihat cahaya buku ini lebih dari 3 orang." Jawabnya lagi.

"Lalu, petualangan kami dimulai darimana?" Tanya ichigo.

"Dari sini." Jawabnya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Renji belum paham.

"Dari sini, saya akan memberikan petunjuk bagaimana anda semua bisa bertemu dengan Kaname. Beberapa rintangan akan kalian hadapi. Dan jika kalian bisa melewati itu semua, dan juga kalian bisa bertemu dengan Kaname, maka kalian akan berhadapan dengan Shizuka Hio dan yang lain. Ini adalah game mempertaruhkan nyawa." Jawab Takuma menjelaskan.

"Katanya kami harus membantu… kok malah jadi game mempertaruhkan nyawa…" keluh Rukia.

"Jika kalian bisa, kalian telah membantu kami membunuh Shizuka Hio dan mengembalikan kertas-kertas yang telah robek dibuku itu." Jelas Takuma.

"Benar juga. Dihalaman belakang banyak kertas yang robek." Ucap Ulquiorra membenarkan.

"Baiklah. Biar saya jelaskan rutenya." Ucap Takuma.

~MANSION VAMPIRE~

"Haaaahhhhh….. aku lelah." Keluh Nel yang saat ini menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Grimmjow.

"Ulqui, minumlah." Ucap Orihime menyuguhkan botol minumnya.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu." Usul Tatsuki.

"Tapi aku heran. Kenapa dari tadi tidak ada rintangan ya?" Tanya Renji.

"Mungkin nanti." Jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Momo, kau bawa handphone? Ata jam tangan?" Tanya Toushiro pada Momo.

"Selalu. Memang kau tidak bawa handphone?" jawab Momo dan memberikan Handphonenya pada Toushiro.

"Handphoneku ku charger." Ucap Toushiro.

"Jam berapa?" Tanya Uryuu.

"Jam 8 malam." Jawab Toushiro.

"Seharusnya aku buat PR." Ucap Rukia lesu.

"Tunggu, inikan dunia lain? Jam juga berfungsikah didunia ini?" Tanya Orihime bingung.

"Mungkin." Jawab Ichigo.

"Ayolah semuanya. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini." Ucap Grimmjow semangat.

"Kau tidak lelah Grimm?" Tanya Nel.

"Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" jawab Grimmjow seraya menarik tangan Nel agar bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" ucap Uryuu menyetujui diikuti yang lain.

"Ha? Jalan buntu?" Ichigo menaikkan alis sebelahnya.

"Emmmm…" Rukia celingak-celinguk mencari jalan.

"BRAKKKK!"

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Momo kaget.

"Sssstttt…" ucap Toushiro.

"KYAAAAAA!" Jerit Nel saat menyadari bahwa seseorang menodongkan pistol padanya.

"N-Nel!" seru Grimmjow.

"Diam!" seru sang penodong pistol.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Dan siapa kalian?" Tanya balik sang penodong pistol.

"Kumohon jangan tembak teman kami…" pinta Orihime.

"Siapa kalian?" seru penodong pistol itu.

"Ka-kami datang dari Karakura. Menemukan sebuah buku tua dan kami ingin bertemu dengan vampire yang bernama Kaname Kuran dan kami-" ucap Tatsuki terpotong.

"Tunggu! Bertemu Kaname?" Tanya si penodong pistol.

"Iya!" jawab Ichigo lantang.

"Oh. Jadi kalian tamu yang diundang Takuma untuk menolong kami rupanya." Ucap si penodong pistol seraya melepaskan Nel.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Tanya Uryuu.

"Aku Zero Kiryuu." Ucap si penodong pistol memperkenalkan diri.

"Vampir level B…" gumam Orihime.

"Apakah kalian belum menemui rintangan sama sekali?" Tanya Zero.

"Jalan buntu." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Itu bukan jalan buntu. Terdapat sandi disana. Dan kalian harus memecahkan sandi itu agar kalian bisa meneruskan perjalanan kalian." Ucap Zero.

"O…" semuanya ber'o' ria.

"Lalu apa sandinya?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Pikir sendiri." Jawab Zero ketus dan segera menghilang.

"Ha? Menghilang?" semua cengo berjamaah kecuali Ulquiorra yang hanya menutup kedua matanya.

"Ba-bagaimana dia bisa menghilang?" Tanya Rukia syok.

"Jawabannya Cuma satu. Vampire." Jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Vampire itu keren ya." Puji Momo.

"Bukan saatnya memuji." Ucap Toushiro ketus.

"Lalu, sandinya apa?" Tanya Renji seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya layaknya hewan yang suka makan pisang.

"Nel, kau sempat melihat tulisan dipistol itu?" Tanya Ulquiorra pada Nel yang masih merinding.

"I-iya. kalau tidak salah tulisannya Bloody Rose." Jawab Nel.

"Bloody Rose." Ucap Ulquiorra seraya menyentuh dinding dihadapannya yang sedikit demi sedikit membuka.

"Ha?" yang melihat itu hanya cengo berjamaah kembali.

"Dia datang pasti disuruh oleh pria berambut pirang itu. Dan berpura-pura menodongkan pistolnya agar bisa melihat tulisan dipistol itu. Dia adalah guardian di mansion ini bersama Yuuki Cross. Tentu dia yang punya sandi itu dan sipirang itu menyuruh si rambut perak itu untuk bermain teka-teki. Seharusnya kalian menyadarinya saat dia bilang 'pikir sendiri' dan meninggalkan kita seenaknya." Jelas Ulquiorra.

"Ulqui hebat!" puji Orihime seraya bertepuk tangan denga hebohnya.

"Beruntung si 'emo' ikut." Ucap Grimmjow dan melangkah maju untuk meneruskan perjalanannya diikuti yang lain.

TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

.

.

.

MIND TO REVIEW?

.

.

.

^THANK YOU


End file.
